


Chills (They Came From You)

by magical_girl_394



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, Eventual AJ Lee/CM Punk pairing, Mild Language, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Private School, Rich girl & poor boy story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 12:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2580671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magical_girl_394/pseuds/magical_girl_394
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a story of two people, from two different worlds, now together in the same place. They will meet. </p><p>They just don't realize it yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Tale Of Two Teens' Unfortunate Lives

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to try a different type of story. This one takes place in a high school/private school setting. I haven't decided how many chapters it will have, but I'll try to add as many as I can.
> 
> Enjoy!!

April Mendez was a young girl with a rich family. Her mother was a nurse that was paid handsomely well, and her father was a topnotch lawyer. They all lived in the swankiest house in all of New Jersey, and they were all perfectly happy. The Mendez's always held fancy parties for their fellow friends, whose pockets were constantly filled with an unlimited amount of cash. April never felt comfortable with these parties, considering that she didn't know any of the people that crowded her parents' property.

April was a very friendly person, but she didn't have any friends. She liked comic books, and writing stories, and watching wrestling, and dressing differently from the other kids outside of school. The academy that she attended was full of pompous kids; they were selfish, they were full of themselves, and lastly, they all bullied April. All of her life, she was ridiculed by her classmates for being different. 

Being an only child was rough. What made it even worse was that her cousin, Eve, was staying with them. Eve had more attention paid to her than what April did. She was April's cousin through her father; Eve was cherished, and April hated it. She was picked on by her parents, for not being as good, or worthy, like the other kids. Eve bullied her for not being as great as Eve was.

Everyday, April had to live with the fact that her cousin, and her classmates, overshadowed her. They made her look insignificant, even though she had more brains than all of them combined. April's private school was the best one in the state, when it came to education. When it came to the attitudes of everyone there, their grading mark came to an E. 

All of the kids shoved her into lockers, threw her bookbag down the hall, and even dumped her school things, and other memorabilia in the trash. She cried everyday because of it, which got her teased even more.

April Mendez was a very unhappy person, and she didn't have anyone in the world to care about her. Nobody understood her, and nobody was interested in doing so.

•••

Phil Brooks was a delinquent. He had no one to look after him, and he was used to that. He was alone, and he preferred it that way.

His parents never properly looked after Phil. Neither one of them worked; his father was an alcoholic, and his mother was manic depressive. Both of them verbally and mentally abused Phil to no end. He took off a few times, not wanting to return home. Each time he did so, the cops always brought him back, much to Phil's disappointment. He was never scolded for taking off; instead, he was asked why he came back home. It was clear that he wasn't needed; Phil just didn't have anywhere else to go.

One night, Phil finally grew a set. Not wanting anymore crap from his family, he packed his bags and left in the middle of the night. He filled one garbage bag with his clothes, and another with his bedsheets and pillow. Phil stole his Father's old briefcase, jamming in his comic books, pens, a notebook, and CDs. He didn't bother leaving a note; even if he did, it wouldn't have been read.

He hitchhiked from Chicago, Illinois, to Union City, New Jersey. It took under a week to get there. Random truck drivers drove from spot to spot, not really knowing where he wanted to go. Why Phil picked Union City, he had no idea. He figured the further away from home he was, the better off he'd be. 

He didn't have much money on him, either. He didn't have a job, so he had to sneak a few pennies here and there from the family allowance check each month. Phil searched through spare piggy banks around the house, only collecting one hundred and twenty dollars. He knew that he had to be careful with the small amount that he carried around. If he spent more than what he had to, Phil would regret it.

Phil Brooks was a young man who had a very rough life. He was homeless, living in a different state, and he didn't have a friend in the world. The public didn't want to have anything to do with a dirt-poor punk kid; that's just how society worked.

•••

This is a story of two people, from two different worlds, now together in the same place. They will meet. 

They just don't realize it yet.


	2. Everyday Struggles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> April has it rough in this chapter. Poor girl.

"April!! Get down here!!" Mr. Mendez barked from the kitchen table.

April sighed. "Coming, Father!!" she hollered from her bedroom. Running to the mirror, she checked her reflection, making sure that there wasn't a single hair out of place. She flattened out the creases in her dress shirt and skirt, and rapidly made her way down the staircase.

April made her way to the kitchen. There sat her father at the table, who was reading the newspaper. Eve also sat at the table, eating an apple. Mrs. Mendez was at the sink, washing dishes. April awkwardly stood in the doorway, shuffling her feet.

"Good morning," April announced. She tried to sound as cheery as possible. Nobody replied.

Without looking up from the table, Mr. Mendez said, "Sit down."

April took a seat away from Eve. She looked up at April, when Mr. Mendez wasn't paying attention. It appeared that she had a sneer on her face.

Clearing his throat, he spoke. "April, I heard that you still haven't joined any teams or clubs that your darling cousin isn't involved in." Eve flashed April a false smile. April ignored it. "Care to explain why that is?"

She barely managed to stifle a groan. Breathing in calmly, she explained. "Well, Father... it's because I'm not really interested in the same things that Eve likes. I find there taste in specific sports and whatnot are rather vague. She likes cheerleading, and I don't. She enjoys volleyball, and I don't. Besides, all of my bullies are included with the things that Eve enjoys so much." April sat there quietly, waiting for her father to criticize her.

"Do you even partake in any activities, April?" he asked. Before he could open her mouth to respond, Mr. Mendez added, "Other than your chess club, wrestling club, writing club, and your... what was that last one?"

"Comic book club," Eve piped up.

"Right, that one. Thank you, Eve," he grinned at her over his newspaper. After Eve returned the smile, he went back talking to his daughter. The smile faded off of his face. "As I said before... are there any time-worthy activities that you participate in?"

"No, Father," April sighed.

Her mother spoke to April. "You really need to start doing things that are going to make your parents proud. You need to be more like Eve." She walked over to her daughter; the dishes were finished, so it was time for Mrs. Mendez to speak her mind. "Just look at her. She's going to graduate as a valedictorian at the end of the school year. She's captain of the cheerleading squad, as well as the girls' basketball, volleyball, softball, swimming, and badminton teams. She's head of the school council, head of the yearbook committee..." Mrs. Mendez places a hand on Eve's shoulder. A smug grin was sitting on Eve's face, as she cocked her head and stared down April. 

Mr. Mendez's voice came again. "Can you see where your mother is going with this?"

"Yes, I do." April stood up from the table. "She's perfect, and I'm not. I get the point." She made her way to the staircase. "Excuse me, Mother and Father, but I must get ready for another fun-filled day of academic learning." April ran off to her room, pent-up frustration dying to come out.

April shut the door. She collapsed onto her bed and grabbed her pillow. Breathing in, she buried her face and screamed as hard as she could. She flailed her legs, slamming her fists into the comfy bedspread. April never understood why her parents favorited Eve over her; Eve wasn't their daughter, so why did they nurture her more than April?

She stopped after a few moments, picking her face up from the pillow so that she could breathe. Her hair was a bit of a mess, but she didn't care at the moment. She flopped over on her back, inhaling and exhaling slowly. April shut her eyes, trying to relax. "Calm down, April. It's just another shitty day," she muttered, trying to reassure herself. "You can either get through the entire damn day, or you can tear everyone's fucking head off."

She sighed again, feeling somewhat relieved. Jumping off of her bed, April grabbed her backpack. She rummaged through it, making sure that she had all if the necessities for her day. When everything was good, she adjusted the glasses on her face, and ran out the door. Before running down the stairs, she stopped. April overheard her parents talking about her. She stuck her neck out slightly to the edge of the staircase, listening to what they had to say.

"...Humiliating us. She needs to take part in things that we won't be embarrassed about," Mr. Mendez muttered.

"I agree, dear," Mrs. Mendez replied. "April only has childish interests. She needs to grow up, and start acting like an adult. April isn't mature for a seventeen year old."

April rolled her eyes, and quickly made her way downstairs. Her mother and father cleared their throats, pretending that nothing went on. She didn't bother bidding her parents farewell, or looking at them; she grabbed her coat off of the rack, and headed out.

April walked down the street, somehow feeling happy. She didn't care that her parents liked Eve more, nor did she care about what would happen today. "I'm going to have a good day today," April said to no one. "I won't let anything get to me."

No sooner did she finish her sentence, Eve drove by in her car. It was full of her friends, who were jeering at April. One of them was funny enough to throw a smoothie at her, covering April from head to toe in blended fruit and yogurt. "Stop talking to yourself, you fucking freak!!" one of them screamed at her, as Eve sped off.

April stood in her spot, feeling ridiculous. "Nothing could piss me off today... except for this," she grunted, looking down at her uniform. "Well, I guess it's a good thing I brought a spare uniform with me." After trying to wipe some of the smoothie off of her, she fanned her hands clean, and continued her horrible journey to school.

Little did April know that there was someone watching her interaction with Eve and her friends. When she walked off, the person watching April silently pursuited her on her way to school.

•••

"And that, class, is why Shakespeare should be the most appreciated poet of all time." April's English teacher, Mr. Barrett, was scribbling on the chalkboard. April wasn't paying much attention to her teacher's jabbering; she was focusing on what kind of comics she was going to present to her club at lunchtime. She doodled away on her notebook, concentrating on her thoughts, rather than listening to Mr. Barrett's chattering.

The lunch bell went off, snapping April back into reality. Stuffing her belongings into her bag, she got up from her seat, and rushed out the door.

"Don't forget the two thousand word essay on Shakespeare that's due next week!!" she heard him yell.

April casually skipped down the hall, making her way to her locker. She was humming happily, feeling  great. She had her new uniform on, and she felt better now than what she did earlier. Up ahead, she saw Eve and her friends. They spotted her, but April decided to ignore them. As she skipped by them, Nikki, one of Eve's best girl friends, stuck out her foot. April didn't see this, seeing as she didn't give any attention to the bullies. She tripped over Nikki's foot, launching April to the cold floor below. There was a small snap when she landed.

Nikki turned around, staring at the crumbled, injured heap. "Oops. Maybe you should try watching where you're going next time, loser," she hissed. Eve high-fived Nikki, and they all walked off, giggling the entire time.

April struggled to get to her feet. When she landed on the floor, she scraped her knees, and broke the arms her glasses. All of her things flew out of her bookbag; some items were halfway down the hall. She patted the floor, looking for her glasses. April suffered from farsightedness, so smoothing her hand on the ground would help her locate what was left of her glasses.

"Need some help?" came a female's voice. It was sharp, full of concern.

"Yes, Mrs. McMahon. I can't find my glasses. I'm farsighted, and I can't see anything," April whimpered. She looked up at her vice-principal, but everything was a blur. "I was tripped on my way to my locker."

Mrs. McMahon picked up what was left of the glasses, and slipped them into April's hand. Helping her to her feet, she asked, "Who did this to you, Miss Mendez? Was it one of Eve's little buddies?"

April held the glasses to her face, peering through them. The lenses were slightly cracked, but she could still see out of them. "Yes, it was. It was Nicole, but I don't want them to know that I said anything to you." She rubbed her nose. "I don't want to keep getting into trouble with them."

Mrs. McMahon walked down the hall, retrieving April's belongings. She stuffed them back into her bookbag, and handed it to April. "Don't worry, dear," Mrs. McMahon cooed, placing a gentle hand on April's shoulder. "I won't say anything to them. They deserve a good talking to, though."

"Thank you," April muttered, and awkward redness filling her cheeks. She lowered her head, feeling bashful, yet embarrassed.

"Come with me to the office. I think I have a spare pair for you," Mrs. McMahon said. As she marched off, she added, "Don't worry about your club. You can spend lunch with me. I don't want those girls troubling you."

April didn't object to this. She didn't want to miss out in her activities, but she would rather be in safe hands. With her bag in her hands, and the glasses pressed to her face, April followed her principal to the office.

•••

The last bell of the day went off, and April couldn't be happier. She rushed out of her AP History class, hoping to reach her locker before running into Eve and her buddies again. She zoomed past everyone, being careful not to bump anybody along the way.   
She ran up a few flights of stairs, getting to the top floor of the school. Her locker was near the girls' washroom, so April had to be careful, in case anyone that didn't like her came out. She seen her locker; there were words written on it. In black marker, someone had wrote the word 'RETARD' on the door. It wasn't small, either; it was bold, and took up half of the door.

She dropped her bag, her lip quivering. Tears filled her chocolate brown eyes. April slowly shuffled to her locker, seeing more words spread out. She saw things like 'WHORE', 'BITCH', 'SLUT', and 'UGLY' all over the place. April dropped to her knees, sobbing uncontrollably. "Why would anyone do this to me?" she cried. Looking towards the bottom of her locker, she seen a message written in pink lipstick:

'Go kill yourself, you stupid dyke.' There was a smiley face below the message.

"How nice of you to see the little notes that we left for you. I'm glad that you like them."

April knew that snarly voice. "Eve... I'm supposed to be your cousin," her voice shook. "Why must you do these things to me? What did I ever do to you?"

Just then, April was hoisted up. She was spun around, and was slammed into her locker. Beth, one of Eve's girls, had her pinned. 

Eve smiled at the helpless girl. "April, you're nothing but a dorky little cunt. You don't fit our school's image. You don't fit MY image. I don't care how good your grades are... you don't live up to my standards, and you especially don't live up to your parents's standards." Eve the planted April's face with a stinging slap. April whimpered as more tears ran down. "Do you want to know why Mommy and Daddy like me more?" she asked, her pitch rising. "I'm prettier than you, I'm smarter than you, I'm extremely popular, I'm more athletic, and I don't act like a spoiled brat. I'll always be better than you, April."

Nikki, Eva Marie, and Summer stepped out of the girls' washroom, snickering at the sight of a defenseless April. Layla stepped out, too, having a hold of April's bag. Eve turned around to see her friends, giggling and sneering at April. 

"You're all here!!" Eve jumped and clapped. "To celebrate, let's throw her bag in the trash. Make sure everything gets in there," she told them. April began to yell, which earned her another slap to the face, followed by a kick to her gut from Eve. April lost her breath. She would've doubled over if Beth didn't have her pinned. "And you..." Eve jammed her index finger into April's forehead. "You can be acquainted with the inside of your locker."

Beth threw April to the floor, ripping the locker open. April struggled against Beth, but to no avail. Beth picked up April by her shirt, ripping it in the process. April was crammed in there, the door closing behind her. She heard a heavy rattling sound; someone had placed a lock there. April pounded on the door.

"Good luck getting out, dumbass!!" Summer screeched. All of them laughed hysterically, leaving April to sob and pound away from the inside of her locker.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave comments. Feedback is wonderful to read.
> 
> Thanks!!


End file.
